Beauty,Brains and a Whole Lot in Between
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: Tara had been away from Middleton for a full year and the distance from her friends has made her lonely.. So she quickly jumps the first chance she got.. Oh, did I mention she gets to work with her long time crush as well as a bonus?. TaraxV.F.Porter AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

It was all sunshine and blue skies in Middleton when Tara got off the bus she was riding. There had been a lot of days when she wished she was back here at home but never in her wildest dreams did she think that it would happen so soon.

It had just been a year since Tara and her family left Middleton for her father's job and college, but now here she was, standing again in its familiar streets. Luckily for her, her internship brought her here in Middleton Space Center, a place she remembered as where Kim's father works.

She can't help but smile as she remembered Kim. The thought of her redheaded friend opened up the path down memory lane and this brought her in a trance like state. Absently mindedly, Tara continued to walk down the street as she saw flashbacks of herself and her friends, everywhere she looked.

"Good times." Tara said to herself as she saw the park beside the bus stop. This was the last place she and her friends visited before she left Middleton. This was the place they said their goodbyes to her and gave her their best wishes.

She could still remember it just like yesterday. A lot more thoughts were now starting to flood into her mind but suddenly someone interrupted her trail of thought.

"Yeah, it's been a long time T." A voice from behind her said.

Tara didn't need to turn around and see who spoke to know who it was. Slowly a smile formed on her face as she waited for the other person to speak once more.

"You wouldn't want me to beg right?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"Come here." Tara replied as she enveloped her brunette friend in a body crushing hug.

"I missed you so much T." Bonnie admitted as she returned her best friend's embrace.

"I miss you too B." Tara answered before hugging her best friend tightly once again.

After exchanging their "Hi's and Hello's" the two made their way towards Bonnie's car. The brunette helped Tara carry her luggage and then shoved it all in the trunk of her car.

"Easy there B." Tara joked as she helped Bonnie with her luggage.

"Damn, did you bring your whole house with you?" Bonnie joked as she placed the last of the luggage into the trunk of her car. Tara simply waved her hand dismissively at her best friend before ridding in the front seat of the car.

"Where to?" Bonnie asked as soon as she sat in the driver's seat.

Tara thought for a couple of seconds as she tried to remember her schedule. Ever since she got into college, she had developed the habit of sorting everything she needed to do into a well planned schedule. This helped her budget her time and also prevented anything that could distract her from what she wanted to do.

"Hello…" Bonnie said as she waved her hand in front of Tara's face.

"Oh! Sorry. Let's go to the Middleton Space Center first." Tara replied after she was snapped out of her trance.

"Really? Can't we just go home first, have some snacks and then have some girl time?" Bonnie hopefully asked.

"We'll have lots of time with that later on. Right now I need to check in with Doctor Possible first and then meet with my mentor." Tara explained as she pulled out her phone.

"Oka y fine," Bonnie answered in defeat while she brought her car to life and then sped it out of the parking area.

"Hi Doctor Possible." Tara greeted the person on the other end of the line.

Bonnie didn't want to listen to her conversation with Kim's dad but when she picked up a sudden change in the tone her friend was using, she quickly knew that there was something more to her coming back to Middleton.

"Okay, I understand. I'll look for Francis once I get there. Thanks again Doctor Possible." Tara cheerfully said to the person on the other end before cutting the line.

"Francis?" Bonnie asked Tara with a raised eyebrow.

"My mentor," Tara answered nonchalantly.

"Right…" Bonnie answered back before stopping the car.

Tara didn't dare to look at Bonnie but after a few seconds it became evident that the car wasn't going to move unless Bonnie heard what she wanted to hear. Sighing out audibly enough for Bonnie to know that she was against the idea of talking about it, Tara started her tale.

"Francis is my idol, the brain, the looks and the popularity. That's why I immediately jumped on the first chance I got to intern here under Francis." Tara admitted before giving Bonnie the look that said she wanted to get moving.

"Fine… Fine… but you're going to tell me more about this Francis later when we get back to the house." Bonnie told her before starting the car.

It only took them a couple more minutes until Bonnie was parking the car in the Space Center's parking area. Luckily for them there weren't too many cars parked so Bonnie was able to easily get a spot near the front door of the building.

They were already walking away from Bonnie's car when the brunette noticed a red Ferrari in a parking spot with the name Francis Porter on the ground.

"No way!" Bonnie said as she ran towards the car.

"Bonnie." Tara called to her best friend as she followed her.

"Your crush owns a Ferrari." Bonnie said as she moved aside to show the car to Tara.

"Yeah, I heard Francis likes to thinker with a lot of things, cars being one of them." Tara nonchalantly explained.

"You definitely need to get this Francis." Bonnie told her before cheerfully pulling Tara towards the building. As soon as they got in, Bonnie quickly headed for the front desk with Tara walking hesitantly behind her.

"Hurry up T." Bonnie called to Tara.

"Why don't we just come back later on. We might interrupt Francis' important work." Tara nervously muttered. Bonnie quickly dismissed what she had said and then hurriedly walked towards the front desk.

"Hi, Ms. Tara King for Doctor Francis." Bonnie said to the attendant before looking back at Tara and then gesturing her to quickly come over.

"Ms. King, one moment please." The attendant cheerfully told them before calling in and informing the person they were looking for that they were there. As soon as she had finished with her call the attendant told them to wait in the lobby as Dr. Francis would soon be with them.

"I can't wait to meet Francis." Bonnie told Tara while they both sat side-by-side.

"Me too," Tara admitted, her face blushing the brightest shade of red.

"So, which one of you is Ms. King?" A voice asked from behind them.

The two women quickly turned around to face the person who spoke. Bonnie wasn't ready for what was waiting for her when she turned but Tara was all smiles. The brunette was in shock because of what she saw while Tara eagerly extended her hand to shake the person's hand.

"I'm Tara King and this is my friend Bonnie Rockwaller." Tara introduced herself and Bonnie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Doctor Vivian Francis Porter."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I need a gun that puts Plot Bunnies to sleep.. Gah! There is just too many of them and the more I ignore them the more they multiply.. Someone help.. lol.. Kidding aside.. I hope you liked this story.. First of many?. Maybe.. J


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

"You're Francis?" Bonnie asked in disbelief as she looked at the blond beauty in front of her.

"Oh, you must've thought I was a guy." Vivian said with a smile. She had always needed to explain herself about that because ever since Doctor Possible made a joke about equality among men and women in the lab, her co-workers started to call her Francis.

"It's an old joke here with my co-workers." Vivian briefly explained before dismissing the topic.

"Right..." Bonnie muttered before looking back at her best friend who was dreamily looking at Vivian.

"So Tara, want to go on the grand tour of the place?" Vivian asked with the brightest smile Tara and Bonnie had ever seen. The younger blond could only nod in reply as she started to follow Vivian towards the door to the lab. She had already taken a couple of steps when Bonnie suddenly pulled on her arm.

"One moment doc," Bonnie said to Vivian before pulling Tara to a corner.

"What gives T?" Bonnie asked Tara while holding both of her arms.

"What gives?" Tara repeated as she looked at her best friend quizzically.

"Hello, you didn't tell me that Francis was a woman." Bonnie told her before letting go and then crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't?" Tara asked while trying to fake innocence.

"Don't give me that, Ms. Tara James King." Bonnie replied while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Okay you got me." Tara said in defeat.

Bonnie was expecting an explanation when Tara suddenly hugged her.

"I'll tell you all about it later..." Tara whispered before running back to Vivian's side and then gesturing the older blond inside the lab.

Bonnie just stood there in the lobby alone and confused. She had known her best friend ever since they were small and never, not once had she thought that Tara played for the other team. With all the boys she dated including Josh Mankey, who would have thought she would turn out liking women too?

"Ugh, she's got a lot of explaining to do." Bonnie said to herself before sitting down on the couch of the lobby once more.

Meanwhile inside the laboratory, Vivian was giving Tara the grand tour of the place but unknown to her, Tara wasn't listening at all and instead just had hear full focus on watching her.

"And that is about it." Vivian said to Tara as she finished her tour.

"Oh, finished already?" Tara asked, her consciousness slowly going back to reality.

"My... my... never seen another female so into this stuff. I'm glad you applied to be my assistant." Vivian said as she gave Tara a half hug and a smile.

"Me too," Tara replied before returning the hug.

"Come on. Let's get you back to your friend. She must be bored to death back in the lobby." Vivian told Tara with a smile before gesturing the younger blond to follow her.

The two walked side-by-side as they came out of the door that led to the laboratory. They were all smiles as they walked to were Bonnie was and this made the latter raise an eyebrow when she looked at Tara.

"Hey Bonnie, I'm sorry it took me a while to tour your best friend. I guess we lost track of time because Tara here was so interested in the place." Vivian said to Bonnie while offering an apologetic smile.

"Oh, I'm sure Tara was very interested alright." Bonnie replied while meaningfully eyeing her best friend.

"Right... We'll we wouldn't want to take you away from your work Francis, so we'll be going now." Tara said as she quickly pushed Bonnie towards the front door of the Space Center. Bonnie couldn't say anything else because Tara was covering her mouth and for the first time she realized that Tara had the strength to manhandle her.

Vivian could only smile as she watched the two disappear in the distance.

"Was that Tara and Bonnie?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Yes, I just finished giving Tara a grand tour of the lab." Vivian explained as she faced James.

James simply smiled in reply and then nodded before gesturing Vivian to follow him back to the laboratory. Outside of the Space Center, Bonnie was bombarding Tara with questions about a lot of things that she had just learned about her best friend.

"Best friends don't keep secrets from each other T." Bonnie said to Tara while sounding a little hurt.

Tara saw that Bonnie wasn't playing. She knew before hand that when the truth came out, she would have a lot of explaining to do. Thinking of the best thing that she could do with the given situation, Tara slowly pulled Bonnie in for a hug and then gently rubbed her back to calm her best friend down.

"I'm sorry, I know that we shouldn't keep secrets from each other but this was just something I wasn't ready to admit while I was still here." Tara whispered to Bonnie's ear.

"But all the boys you dated..." Bonnie said as she tried to make heads and tails of everything that had happened before.

"Were just some guys I used to show people that I was the perfect girl they thought I was." Tara finished her sentence. Tara gave her a tight hug afterwards as she tried to show Bonnie that she was still the same person.

"Fine," Bonnie said as she separated herself from Tara.

"Give me some time to wrap my mind around this." Bonnie said as she continued to walk towards her car.

"So we're cool?" Tara asked as she stood in front of the car's door on the passenger side. Bonnie looked at her for a couple of seconds before speaking up once more.

"When we bathed together before, did you check me out?" Bonnie asked Tara with a straight face. Tara was shocked by the question but after a couple of seconds, realized that Bonnie was joking.

"Don't flatter yourself. Not everything's about you, you know. Besides, Francis is definitely much sexier than you." Tara replied with full conviction.

"Why you!" Bonnie exclaimed before she jokingly threw Tara's small bag at her.

"Hey." Tara said as she caught her bag.

"Serves you right," Bonnie said while sitting down on the driver's seat.

After the exchange, a burst of laughter was heard from the car while the two friends made up. They both hugged each other and then afterwards returned to their original position. Tara was relieved to know that they were okay now while Bonnie was being the best friend that tried to understand her friend.

"I'm glad we're okay" Tara said while the car started to exit the parking lot.

"We're okay but we're not yet even." Bonnie said with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for the support your giving this story.. ^^ I never thought it would be accepted this well.. Thank you to those who have reviewed, fave and followed this story..

* * *

**BTW** Please support the Fannies.. You can visit Zaratan's forum and from there you can follow the thread for the 2012 nominations.. Nominate for your favourite story/author for 2012 and later on show your support by voting for him/her as well.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise **in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

The drive towards the Rockwaller residence was a quiet one as Bonnie continued to think about the truth she learned about her best friend. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that Tara would tell her that she was into girls. This however didn't affect the way that she looked at her best friend, though she did feel a little hurt because Tara didn't trust her fully with this secret from the start. She was still lost in this thought when Tara suddenly called her attention.

"What's on your mind, B?" Tara asked, snapping Bonnie from her pondering.

"It's nothing T." Bonnie calmly replied without averting her gaze from the road.

"Hey, I thought we're okay?" Tara said as she tried to get Bonnie to face her.

This distracted the brunette so much that she had to stop the car beside the road. As soon as the car came to a stop, Bonnie faced her best friend only to be surprised by their closeness. Tara's face was literally just a hair strand away from hers and for the first time, she felt uncomfortable with their distance.

"Uhm, T." Bonnie weakly muttered as she moved her hands in front of her to try to create some space between them. This however created a more awkward situation as her hands landed on Tara's chest. Like a person that was shocked by electricity, Bonnie quickly pulled back her hands and moved away from her best friend.

This didn't escape Tara. She could see that Bonnie didn't mean to act the way she did but she knew that this was a tough time for her best friend as she hasn't fully adjusted to the idea of her being a lesbian yet. All she could do was understand that her best friend accepted her for what and who she was but Bonnie was just having a difficult time adjusting to the idea.

Tara didn't mean to show it but hurt registered on her face as she slowly moved back to her seat and quietly stared outside her window. This made Bonnie's heart sank. She wanted to say something, to apologize or console her best friend but no words came out of her lips.

After a couple of seconds of debating on what to do, she finally started the car once again and sped it off towards the direction of their house. The silence inside the car during the whole trip was so deafening that it was suffocating for both them. As soon as the car finally came to a stop in front of the Rockwaller residence, the two women quickly exited the car, breathing relief as they were able to finally get some space between them.

"There you are. What took you so long?" A familiar voice said from the front door.

Standing at the front door of the Rockwaller residence was Bonnie's mom, smiling whole heartedly at them. The two could only smile back as they walked towards her. Tara quickly gave the old woman she considered a second mother a hug and then stepped back so that Bonnie could hug her as well.

"What took you two so long? I was starting to get worried sick here." Mrs. Rockwaller asked them after she let go of Bonnie.

"Mom, I've only been gone a couple of hours and we came back here as fast as we could." Bonnie replied in their defence but her mother wouldn't have it.

Bonnie knew that her mother just loves her so much that's why she acts this way but sometimes she could be unreasonable. As if on reflex, her eyes quickly shifted towards Tara's direction and as soon as their eyes met, the other quickly understood what she was trying to say. Bonnie didn't need to say anything as her best friend knew exactly what to do.

Tara immediately wrapped her arms around Mrs. Rockwaller's and then showed her the present that she had bought for the old woman. As soon as Mrs. Rockwaller's attention was absorbed by the gift she had been given, Tara quickly guided her in towards the living room of the house as she told Mrs. Rockwaller about her life outside of their small town. Bonnie could only shake her head as she watched the two women happily chatting as they disappeared at the corner of the hall.

"Now that they're out of the way… What do I do with you?" Bonnie asked herself as she turned her attention to the luggage that Tara had left behind. It wasn't much but still she was the only one to carry them as Tara was busy preoccupying her mom. Bonnie could only shake her head as she carried them inside the house towards the direction of where the two women went. She was almost at the corner that led to the living room when she head Mrs. Rockwaller telling Tara about their sleeping arrangement.

"I already placed a couple of extra pillows in Bonnie's room dear." Mrs. Rockwaller informed Tara.

"If it's alright with you, can I just stay in the guest room?" Tara asked shyly.

"Nonsense, what brought this about? Did you have a fight with Bon-bon on your way back here?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked as she held the blond's hands. Tara was about to tell her no when suddenly Bonnie entered the living room carrying her luggage.

"She's staying in my room mom and no we didn't have a fight." Bonnie informed her before placing Tara's things beside the couch. The blond beauty could only look into her eyes as she watched Bonnie sit down beside her.

Mrs. Rockwaller could sense that there was something wrong but the old woman didn't say anything. Instead she offered the two some snacks and then headed off for the kitchen. As the image of Mrs. Rockwaller disappeared behind the door that led to the kitchen, the two best friends were left there by themselves once more with the same awkward feeling lingering in the air.

"So are you okay with me staying in your room?" Tara asked.

"I am if you are." Bonnie shortly replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay! I'm finally back to updating my stories.. I'm sorry to everyone who is following my ongoing stories.. Went back packing this past couple of weeks with my best friend so I wasn't able to get any writing done.. But since I'm back, I'll make sure to catch up with my updates.. ^^


End file.
